A Backward's Fairytale
by PrincessTin
Summary: Would you really expect a courtship involving Wyatt Cain and Princess DG to run smoothly.A slipper fits.A whirlwind wedding happens. Then a couple falls in COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

title : A Backward's Fairytale

Chapter title: A fairytale begins

disclaimer : I wanna own Wyatt Cain but alas I don't ,nor the rights to tin man.

summary : The Silver Slippers find DG a husband.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

DG had been back in the O.Z. for an annual. At first the Queen didn't push for her to find a husband but soon DG would be Queen. Her mother held a ball. DG thought this was a usual ball until the Silver Slippers. DG best friends Wyatt and Jeb Cain ,the famous father and son , were there namely for moral support.Glitch was talking to Cain until he saw the slippers "Oh my the Queen means business."

Cain looked at the shoes. " Are those what I those are?" Glitch nodded. Cain felt sorry for his close friend. " Poor Kid , her feet will be falling off by the end of the night. None of these stiffed shirts are worthy of her."

Jeb and Glitch looked at each other. Only Glitch was brave enough ( or stupid enough) to say what they were both thinking. " Then who is ,Tin Man. You?"

Cain's face reddened and he gave Glitch a deathly glare. Glitch whimpered. " I'm ...gonna go get my wife that punch she wanted." Glitch left like Longcoats were on his trail. Jeb rolled his eyes and chuckled.

DG looked at her mother , " What are those?"

The Queen answered, " The Silver Slippers are one of our family's most precious heirlooms,DG. They will help you find a husband."

" Since you seem to be having a hard time finding one on your own," the Queen muttered under her breath.

DG looked at the slippers. " Oh no she didn't." DG looked up to see the suitors lining up. " She did. She actually did. " DG heard laughter. She glared at the culprit, her sister. Azkadellia mouth. 'Better you than me.'

Azkadellia walked over to DG. "The're magical slippers, DG, you know that. If a man puts it on a woman's foot and the woman is his true love it will fit ,if not it wont. Very resourceful on finding husbands. Murder on your feet though. Glad I married Glitch before mother thought about making me wear those."

"So basically this is a warped Cinderella." DG said ,pouting.

Az laughed. ''That Other Side fairytale? Yeah, this is a twisted version of that."

First it was the men of noble blood ,all 30 of them. As number 29 tried unsuccessfully DG looked at the Cain men. Her eyes pleading for help. Jeb winced at his friend's obvious pain " Dad this isn't funny anymore."

" Yeah it quit being funny after number ten." Wyatt agreed. " I'll try to help her out. "

Wyatt walked over to the Queen and whispered something in her ear. The Queen seemed to nod in agreement. Wyatt went over to his son. " DG's getting a fifteen minute break then back to business.She's asked me to go over there and keep her company and guard those slippers."

" So the suitors won't steal them ?"

" No, so DG won't break them."

DG smiled as Cain walked up to her. " You are a savior. I'm gonna have statues build in your honor. Wyatt Cain - He saved DG's feet."

Cain laughed as he knelt. " I'll give you a foot massage. Poor feet."He chuckled. Cain saw one of the slippers and picked it up. " So this little shoe is giving you a hard time."

DG giggled. " Maybe my mom should try a glass slipper instead."

Cain looked confused . " I don't get it."

" Oh , Other Side tale. Cinderella's at a ball. She meets her true love. Leaves behind a glass slipper. Her true love is a prince. He has every woman in the kingdom try on the slipper. "

" But it'll only fit Cinderella ?" Cain grinned ,she looked so happy remincing about her past in Kansas.

" Yep."

" Does he find her ?"

DG raises her foot up. " Eventually he finds his true love and she tries on the slipper. Go on . " DG encouraged. " I wanna recreate my favorite scene even though it won't fit."

Cain hesitates but she gives that damned puppy dog look that he can't say no to. He decides to plays along and begins to put on the slipper. " Then what happens?" he asks.

" It fits."

" And they lived happily ever after."

" No , Cain it fit!"

Cain looked down to see the slipper on her foot.

The Queen and Jeb who are nearby ,gasp. Cain looks at his son who looks absolutely pissed. " Son , I'm sorry." Cain mouths.

DG and Cain look as Jeb storms out. DG looks at Cain worried and mouths ' I'm so sorry.'. She clutches her hands in his. They hear the Queen announce their engagement and wedding in a few days.

" What?!" DG nearly passes out. Cain holds her steady.

" Well while the guests are here. Plus the slippers are never wrong. " The Queen answers.

" I can't breathe. " DG starts hyperventilating. She tries to walk but her feet hurt so much she cries out in pain.Cain lifts her up.

" I've got you." Cain tells her. He looks at the Queen. " I'll get her to her room and try to calm her." The Queen nods her approval.

Cain carries her up the stairwell. Her eyes never leave his. " I'm sorry. Jeb looked so mad. I'm so sorry." She says as she rests her head on his shoulder. She could swear she hears him say 'I'm not.' He lays her on her bed and pulls up her blankets.

" Sleep ,Kiddo. You've had a tiring day.'' He sits next to her brushing her hair until sleep takes her. He inhales sharply. No to find his son. He looks at her one last time with a worried smile. and sets out for the confronation.

Cain spots his son throwing rocks into the lake near the gazebo. " Hi Jeb. "

"Father," Cain said without turning as he threw another stone.

" Okay. I'm sorry. Truly. " Cain picked up a rock and threw it.

"What were you doing anyway? We would have had our chance after the last Noble." Jeb said quietly.

" I know this isn't why your mad. Your mad because I will marry her. You think I'm dishonoring your mother."

" Well aren't you?"

Cain ran his hand through his short blonde hair. " I've been thinking about that for some time. She wouldn't want me to be alone no matter how much I would want to."

" Did you hope it would fit ? The slipper."

" I think I did. Besides you ,I'm the only one who actually cares how she feels."

"You never answered my question. What were you doing? It wasn't your turn.Sheesh there wasn't even time to prepare myself for the possibilty of having her as a stepmother."

Cain smiled fondly at the memory. " She was telling me of this Other Side fairytale. She wanted to live it. She encouraged me to put on the slipper. She was so happy. That smile of hers just..." Cain blushed. " You can't refuse her. She wasn't expecting it to fit. I may have hoped but ...Cause like you said ,we care about her. Then it fit and all hells broke loose. She doesn't love me that way. I'm beginning to think those slippers are broken."

" Dad ,nice try.We both know those Slippers are the oldest Magickal relic in the OZ Created by the oldest of Wizards and gifted to Dorothy Gale by Glinda. The Slippers don't break and they don't lie."

" Yeah well maybe they picked the wrong man ." A frustrated Cain threw another rock hard.

"They are also never wrong. They chose you, accept it. I can't believe she got you to play with them...then again she does have you under her thumb."

" She does not! She looked up at me with those doe eyes.Ah hells she does"  
Jeb laughed. " I'm not that suprised actually. I've been watching you both. The looks ,the hugs , just the way you guys act together. Mom would approve of her.I approve of her."

" Thank you." Cain sighed in relief. He looked up at DG's window. " Now to convince DG that I'm her true love. I might need some help with that." "Don't look at me, I'm stayin' clear of that. The slippers know. You know. She will too. Have faith ,dad."

Cain continued to stare at her window. " Faith."


	2. Chapter 2

The days pass by quickly. DG and Cain don't even see each other. It's the day of the wedding. DG is dressed up in a corset laced white wedding gown. She mumbles something about being a marshmellow. She shocks herself by going along with all of this. While she hasn't seen Cain she has seen Jeb. His sheepish smile soothes her.

" Hey there ,Puffy Princess."

" Jeb! Oh thank goodness. " She runs to Jeb and they hug. She smacks him playfully on the head. " Funny with puffy.Real funny."

" Dad's ready. He wanted me to see if you had escaped."

" No but I'm shocked he hasn't. He knows I'm a handful and all my bad traits."

" Yes and shockingly he still wants to go through with this."

" Again with the funny. Your in a good mood."

Jeb hugged her again. " I get my best friend as a family member. I'm in a very good mood."

DG looked down at her feet. " I'm sorry about all this. You guys must hate me for having to go through this ,especially you. He probably never would have remarried. He loved your mother so. "

Jeb pulled her chin up with his hand. " Neither of us hate you. Stop being sorry. The Slippers know what's best."

" You really don't hate me."

" Never." He laughed. " I'm gonna go and the next time we see each other you'll offically be a Cain. "

" Yeah." she said nervously.

" He'll do everything to make you happy."

" I know but what if I suck at this marriage thing."

" You won't. See ya later ,DG."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

The wedding started an hour late. Cain fidgeted nervously until he saw DG walking down the aisle. Jeb smiled as Cain's breath was taken away from the vision of her. She had her hair in loose curls and wore a tiara on her head but no veil. Her makeup was natural with a dab of red lipstick.

" Breathe , Father. "

" Oh..yeah. Breathing. She's just...beautiful."Cain continued to gaze at her like a schoolboy. She blushed at his staring.

Cain held her hands as she shaked. Rings were exchanged. The kiss was the awkward part. When he leaned in she moved at the last second and he got her cheek instead. The guests gasped. She quickly blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She couldn't look at him she felt so embaressed.

They were supposed to go to the reception but Cain pulled her away into the castle. Jeb followed. Cain looked pissed and Jeb had a feeling a wounded pride Cain might say something stupid. He was right.

Cain pulled her into a spare room.

" The Slippers were wrong. You don't want this. We can get it annulled."

Jeb intervined. "Dad, she doesn't like crowds. "

DG looked away. Tears filled her eyes. " I knew it. You don't want this."

Cain walked over to her and held her arms. " I want you woman! I'm falling for you but you don't want this."

DG looked into his eyes. " You want me?"

Jeb smiled and left the room. His work was done. Cain answered her with a hot kiss.

" Cain - Wyatt , I've never had sex."

" It's been nearly ten annuals for me. We don't have to until ..if your ever ready."

" Well we could try right now. It's ...our wedding day."

He hiked up her wedding gown. He whisked her in his arms and laid her down on the nearby desk.

"Ca - Wyatt ,what if I'm bad at this ?"

Cain unzipped his pants as he answered. " I highly doubt that's possible." As Cain entered her she screamed.

" It's okay." He tried to comfort her with kisses.

She cried as his thrusts went deeper and wilder.He tried to be gentle but so long without sex and the touch of DG on his skin made him animalistic. He suprised himself at how his body responded to her. " Owww!" When he broke through her barrier she nearly slapped him.

He felt himself beginning to climax " Oh Gods Deege! I love you!" When he released in her he was so happy until he saw DG's pained and pissed off face.

" Get off me! What you just did wasn't love!" She cried and raced out of the room. Cain pulled up his pants and smashed a vase.

Glitch walked in. " Az is comforting DG. " Glitch handed his friend a beer. " She'll understand once she calms down. She knows you'd never intentionally hurt her. Let's face it it's never easy for women the first time. They're bound to hold a grudge until they're used to it and see past the pain."

" I can't believe your giving me relationship advice."

" Me either."

Cain chugged down the last of his bear. " Thanks though. Do you think it's safe to talk to her yet."

" Yeah she's in her old room."

Cain slowly walks to the room. Az walks out , she raises her eyebrow and leaves. He enters the room and shuts the door. DG's lying on her bed in sweats. She sees him. They both say sorry at the same time.

" I had to change my dress had blood from..."

Cain crawls on the bed. She suprises them both by clinging to him. " I'm sorry ,DG."

" It does get better,right?Az said it does." DG asks. Cain nods.She continues." Can you just hold me though ?"

He smiles. " Of course." They curl up together and she falls asleep as he caresses her hair and cheeks.

Soon he drifts off to sleep. He awakens later to see DG stripping him of his pants. He keeps his eyes closed. He feels her mouth taking him in. He lets out a moan as she licks him like crazy.  
She accidently bites and he screams.

" I'm sorry!" DG whimpers.

" It happens. I take it you want to try to make love again."

" I know you want me to tell you I love too . This all happened so fast. I know I can love you. Hells I probably do but I need time before I say it."

" I understand. This is all overwhelming and I've known I loved you for some time."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

Cain laughs. " I didn't wanna rush things."

" Apparently my mother and the slippers had other plans."

" Apparently."

DG leaned in and kissed him. " Make love to me."

They made love ,this time nice and slow .

Az was right DG thought. It does feel better and oddly addicting. She may not have been saying 'I love you' but she was certaintly proving it. Well at least proving she found her new husband very,very attractive. She would feel him up at the dinner table. Drag him to the nearest room. They would be found constantly unkept. There were odds around the palace on how soon she would get pregnant.

Little did any of them know she already was. DG and Cain were celebrating their two month anniversary. Glitch saw a smiling DG race Cain to their bedroom. Glitch chuckled ' Those two are gonna be just fine.' Cain kissed the back of her neck as he unzipped her satin gown. She worked herself out of it as he unzipped his pants. His arousal was evident. DG rubbed his shaft. She smiled.

" I want you ,Wyatt."

" Tell me you love me."

" Wyatt ."

'' We've been married for two months. We can't keep away from each other. Hells I'm the stoic one and I can say it.How can you still not say it?"

" It's not that I'm not.I loved my parents. They ended up being robots programed to love me. My life has been one suprise after another. You should understand this."

" I understand life throwing you curveballs but I can still say I love you."

" Well lucky you." She huffed.

" DG ,I love you. I'm hopelessly in love with my wife. My wife loves me I can see it in her eyes but she can't say it." He cups her now tear stained face. " There's more to this. Have you been hurt before. Misled. I'm not them ,Deege. Trust in me. Trust in us."

" It's so hard. To trust again.To be that vulnerable.''

" I'll never leave you ,love." She gasped. Bingo. He'd found the source. " I'm here. I'm not your roboparents. I love you by choice. I won't abandon you ,DG. Not even death -"

She hushes him with fevered kisses. He understands this is the best way she can show her love. At least now he knows her fears and hopes together they can work on them ,so that one day he can hear those beautiful words from her lips. He touches and taunts her breasts. They look fuller and feel tender. He smiles. She has no clue. He notices the glow second. He remembers when Adora was pregnant. He knows the tell tale signs. His lips can't help but grin.

" What? What's with that grin ?"

" I know something you don't. At least I don't think you do." He watches her smile shine. She did know!

" I was gonna wait and tell you after we made love. Raw says it's twins. "

" Deege ! Oh my Gods!" He twirls his wife around. He kisses her passionately. " You've made me so happy!"

DG giggles happily. " Now make love to me already!" He notices she's now saying making love instead of sex. A small step forward to 'I love you.' " We shouldn't be shocked by this we do go at it like bunnies on vapors ."

Cain laughs. He loves this wacky princess that is his wife. Cain lifts her up and carries her to the bed and shows her how much he loves having her in his life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cain smiled and chuckled happily as he handed his six months pregnant bride her Reese's and jar of peanut butter. " I still can't believe you talked your father into going to the Other Side to get you junk food."

DG sighed contently as she ate her food. " Not my fault our kids have great taste in junk food. Mmmm,yummy."

" He also brought you some Shea butter. You requested it apparently."

DG's hands went in grabbing mode. " Gimme ,gimme ,gimme." He handed her the bottle.

" Do you eat that?"

" No it's for my stretch marks. Hideous stretch marks will finally meet their match! "

Cain sat beside her and frown. " But your beautiful."

" When I'm not pregnant maybe."

In the serious tone he ever gave he said. " More so when your carrying life in you."

DG smiled as tears welled up. " You really mean that."

" Yes I do."

She handed him the bottle. " Can you rub this on my belly ?"

He nodded and lifted up her shirt...well his shirt. She had begun stealing his shirts during the past few months. He kissed her bulging,swollen belly. He smiled as one of them kicked. " Hey there ,little one. Your as feisty as your mother. Soon. Soon will meet." He rubbed the Shea butter on her belly.

DG let out another contented sigh. " You'll never abandon us."

" Never."

" That wasn't a question ,it was a realization." A tear rolled down her cheek. " Wyatt , I ... I'm in love with you."

Cain froze. The usually calm and collected Cain was overcome with joy and happiness. " Say it again."

DG grinned. " I've been in love with you for a long time , my friend. I just was to scared to admit it to even myself. I love you ,Wyatt Cain"  
Cain gently leaned over and kissed his wife passionately. She moaned and started unzipping his pants. He heard her murmur. " Want you now ,husband."

His mouth worked down her neck. " As you wish. Let me love you though." She nodded and he gently pulled away from her. He lifted up her long skirt and pulled off her underwear. He kissed her knees as his two of his fingers entered her. She moaned in delight. He smiled at knowing he was pleasing her. He did circling motions in her and her toes curl. He then looked at her face. She was staring at him with such passion and lust. He wondered how he got so lucky to have two soulmates in one lifetime.

He then inserted another finger. He could have sworn DG's eyes rolled to the back of her head as curled his fingers in her. DG laughed.

" Your laughing ?"

" I can't help it Spirit's kicking up a storm. " She laughed. They had nicknamed the babies. Spirit was constantly kicking and punching while Calm would kick when it felt like it. Calm was definately the more mellow of the two.

Cain rolled his eyes. " Well I wonder who Spirit takes after ?"

" Hmmm ..I wonder. Back to work buddy!"

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. " Yep ,Spirit is you."

" I'm waiting."

" Bossy too." He mumbled.

" What?"

" Just saying how much I love you."

" Mhmm. Ohh Gods! " Cain had gone back to pleasing her with a passion. As she started to peak he removed his fingers. She did a mixture of a whimper and a growl. " Why did you stop?! " She looked over and saw him unzipping his pants.

" You have an effect on me. Unless you want my fingers instead? " He grinned.

" You! "

He entered her and she rocked her head back as she screamed. He thrusted slow and gentle until the end when she whined 'harder'. She screamed how much she loved him as she came spurring his release. He cuddled up to her and whispered. " I hope Spirit's like you"  
She fell asleep in his ams.

The day of the birth arrived a little early. She wasn't due for the next few weeks and was determined to watch the Cain men fish. Naturally as the men fished that evening she went into labor. Cain and Jeb helped her on to the bed. She asked Jeb to deliver saying they didn't have enough time to get help. The babies were ready now.

Cain held DG's hand and whispered words of encouragement as their first baby was born. " It's a girl! " Jeb said. The little girl screamed and spit at him. Her little hands were in fists. " A fiesty little sister ,isn't she?"

" Spirit! " DG yelled excitedly.

" Please tell me your not naming my sister that?" Jeb nearly begged.

Cain chuckled as his daughter was handed to him. " No ,her names Valda. It means spirited warrior."

" Owww! Guys bond later! There's still one left! " DG screamed.

" Push ,DG! " Jeb yelled.

" I'm too tired. I can't do this." she whimpered.

" Yes you can ,Sweetheart." Cain sat beside her with their daughter. " Valda wants us to meet her sibling."

" Use the kid. Low blow ,Tin Man. " she grumbled and pushed.With two more pushes the baby was out.

" I have a baby brother! " Jeb yelled with glee.

" Galen , the calm one." DG smiled weakly. She then laughed.

Cain looked at her bewildered.

" Wyatt I just realized your Kiddo just birthed your kiddos! Now hand me my son."

Jeb brought over Galen. DG rocked him in her arms. He had his father's hair and eyes. She looked at her daughter. Valda was a mini DG with raven hair and blue green eyes. Cain leaned over and they kissed. "I love you ,DG Cain."

" I love you ,Wyatt Cain."

Eighteen years later ...

Princess Valda walked along the grounds of Finaqua. She felt like she was being followed. She turned and got in her fighting stance. " Who are you ? " she asked the male blonde figure.

" Hey there ,Princess. I'm Alec Reynolds, a Tin Man. Your new bodyguard."

" So your my latest victim."

" Apparently." he chuckled. " You lost your shoe." He picked up a silver slipper and placed it on her foot.

Valda smiled. " Have you ever heard the fairytale about the Princess and the Tin Man.

ponders sequel 


End file.
